


All Bets Are Off

by haruka



Category: AAA (Band)
Genre: AAA - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kireny as a fifteen-minute prompt challenge. The prompt is posted at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bets Are Off

“Oh, look at the water, it’s beautiful!”

The members of the jpop band AAA charged onto the beach. They had come equipped with blankets, a cooler, radio, picnic basket, and a couple of big umbrellas. All of which was being carried by one person.

“Are you sure we can’t help you, Shin-chan?” Chiaki asked the youngest member of the band as he struggled to hold onto his load.

“No … I’m good … thanks,” he answered, wobbling dangerously and re-balancing. Nisshi came up behind him and slapped him on the back, nearly sending he and everything else flying.

“This is Shinjiro’s punishment for losing a bet to me, Chiaki, I told you that. He’ll be fine.”

“Well, okay.” She shrugged. “But I’m taking one of these blankets so I can get to work on my tan.” She tried to pull one out from the pile.

“Me too!” Misako chimed in, pulling on a different blanket.

“Hey, wait, no!” Shinjiro protested, but it was too late – he lost control of his load and everything fell to the sand. The girls grabbed their blankets and ran off while Shinjiro gazed down dejectedly at the mess.

“Better pick all that up, slave,” Nisshi said cheerfully. The other boy sighed and got to work while everyone else spread out.

After a little while, the band members were all enjoying the beach in their own way. Naoya and Mitsuhiro were playing Frisbee, Shuto was in the water trying to surf, the girls were contentedly sunning themselves, and Nisshi was starting work on a sand castle.

Shinjiro had everything back in order and set up, but he remembered that part of his losing the bet meant that he had to be very attentive to Nisshi’s needs. He went over and knelt in the sand beside him. “What is thy bidding, my master?”

Nisshi looked up from his castle and smiled at the charming sight. Shinjiro had his fists on his knees, his gaze respectfully lowered. He was obviously doing his best to fulfill the terms of the bet. Nisshi gave a quick look around and saw that all the others were occupied in their own activities. He leaned over and gave a surprised Shinjiro a quick kiss on the lips.

“I command you to help me build this sand castle and to have fun for the rest of the day, slave.”

Shinjiro’s eyes shone and he grinned back. “As you wish.”

\--

(2008)

Prompt: What is thy bidding, my master?

AAA belongs to Avex.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
